Unlikely lovers
by This dude
Summary: Finn gets stuck in an unfamiliar place, and unlikely events take place after his accidental arrival Finnxmarshall lee Princess BubblegumxMarceline. Rated M for sexual content and drug use (the story is better than the summary) yaoi, yuri, and lemon
1. The great fall

"We'll be right there", said Finn as he hung up the phone, he had just received a call from princess bubblegum about some science invention that she wants him and Jake to come check out.

On the way there, Finn and Jake keep arguing over what the new invention could be due to the fact that princess bubblegum said it was a surprise.

"Maybe it is a cloning machine", said Finn.

"No way, it is probably some laser gun or something along those lines", said Jake.

"Well whatever it is, I just want to get to the candy kingdom and see it, race ya", said Finn, and the two began racing to the candy kingdom until they arrived at the front door of princess bubblegum's castle.

"Hey PB, let us in", shouted Finn, and the door lowered, so Finn and Jake walked inside and headed upstairs to princess bubblegum's lab, where a large machine was covered in a big sheet.

"Hey PB, what's under there?" asked Jake.

"Behold, the teleporter 2000", said princess bubblegum as she pulled the sheet off the machine, it was in the shape of a ring with a control panel on the side.

"Wooooowwwwww", Finn and Jake said simultaneously.

"Wanna try it out?", asked princess bubblegum.

"Yeah!", said Finn and Jake again simultaneously, so princess bubblegum begins flipping switches and pushing buttons, and soon enough an image appears inside the ring of the teleporter.

"Alright guys, look all you want, but down go in, the portal is very fragile and even the slightest disturbance can break it, so be careful", said princess bubblegum. The boys agree and princess bubblegum leaves the room to tend to other business.

"I'm gunna get a better look", said Finn.

"But PB said that we need to be careful", said Jake.

"Don't worry, I will be", said Finn, so Finn gets really close to the portal to get a better look, but he then decides that he wants to get an even better look, so he leans on the very edge of the ring, and sure enough, he falls in due to leaning on one foot losing his footing, and the portal closes right behind him, he gets up and looks around, he sees a pay phone and calls princess bubblegum.

"Hello", answers princess bubblegum.

"PB, it's Finn, I accidentally fell into the teleporter and I don't know where I am", said Finn, nervously.

"WHAT THE HECK FINN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET TO GET TOO CLOSE TO IT!", screamed princess bubblegum.

"Sorry, what do I do", said Finn.

"Stay where you are, I'll fix the teleporter as soon as I can, but that is going to take awhile, so be patient", said princess bubblegum.

"Ok", said Finn and he hung up the phone.

'If I'm stuck here, I might as well find out what "here" is', Finn thought to himself, so he looks around and sees a tall pink man and approaches him. "Hey dude, I'm kinda stuck here, can you tell me what this place is?", Finn asked the man.

"Why, your in none other than...

**Hahaha, cliff hanger, but if you really know the show, then you already know where he is, that is all for now, chapter 2 will be coming soon.**


	2. Results

the candy kingdom in the land of aaa, I am prince gum ball, the ruler of this great kingdom, and what is your name?", asked prince gum ball.

"Finn", said Finn as he shook the prince's hand.

"Nice to meet you Finn.", said prince gum ball

"Well, like I said, I'm stuck here, so can I just hang with you or whatever until I can find my way back to my world.", said Finn

"Sure", said prince gum ball

So the two begin walking around the candy kingdom as the prince gives Finn a tour, when they come to a group of people.

"Finn, these are all my friends", says prince gum ball.

So one by one, the group of people introduce themselves to Finn.

"Hi, I'm Fiona", says a girl with blonde hair.

'Man, that girl seems weird', Finn thinks to himself.

"Hi, I'm cake", says a yellow and white cat.

"I'm lumpy space prince", says a lumpy mass.

"I'm Marshall lee", says a floating vampire.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Finn", says Finn

So the group of friends spend the day hanging out, when prince gum ball looks at the time.

"Oh, it's getting late, I really should go", says prince gum ball, and he leaves.

"It is getting late, we should all probably go home", suggested Fiona.

All the friends agree and begin heading there separate ways, when Finn speaks up.

"Hey, can I sleep at one of your houses tonight?", says Finn

"Sure, follow me", says Marshall lee

So Finn and Marshall lee head to Marshall lee's house.

When the arrive, Marshall lee tell Finn that there is blankets and pillows in the closet and to make himself comfortable.

So Marshall lee and Finn get ready for bed, and lay down, when by some fate, they both have the same thought simultaneously.

'Man, that guy is cute'

Meanwhile, in princess bubblegum's lab...

"Hey Princess bubblegum, look what I've got", says lumpy space princess holding up a bag of shrooms as she enters the lab.

**_Hey guys, I'm still here, I've just had some serious stuff going on, so I haven't been able to upload, but I hope this chapter made up for it_**


	3. Sparks

The next morning, Finn woke up to the smell of something cooking. He got up, put on his clothes, and headed downstairs to see Marshall Lee cooking eggs and bacon.

"Sup bro, that smells good", said Finn as he sat at the table.

"I made extra, sit down, it's ready", said Marshall lee as Finn sat down and Marshall lee served Finn and himself.

After breakfast, the two went out to hang.

Meanwhile, lumpy space princess is trying to convince princess bubblegum to do shrooms with her.

"C'mon, it'll be fun", says lumpy space princess.

"I don't know, are you sure it's safe?", says princess bubblegum.

"Yeah, it's totally fine", says lumpy space princess. So the two each take one out and start bringing it to their mouths.

"Wait, I just had an idea", says lumpy space princess.

"What is it?", says princess bubblegum.

So lumpy space princess leaves the room to make a call.

Meanwhile, Finn and Marshall Lee are sitting on a hill and talking, when they notice the sun is going down, "It's getting cold since the sun is going down", says Finn.

"Does this help?", says Marshall lee as he scoots next to Finn.

"Yeah", Finn says with a smile as he rests his head on Marshall lee's shoulder, and the two watch as the sun disappears over the horizon.

"This is awesome, don't you think", says Finn.

"No, not really", says Marshall lee.

"What do you m-", says Finn as he is cut off by Marshall lee kissing him on the cheek.

"Now it's awesome", says Marshall lee.

"But not awesome enough", says Finn.

"What do you m-", says Marshall lee as he is cut off by Finn kissing him on the lips.

"Now it's awesome", says Finn.

"Not yet", says Marshall lee, and with that, he takes Finn's chin in his hand and turns his to stare into his eyes, and the two begin French kissing, when Marshall lee pulls back, "Wait, doesn't this make me a pedophile?", says Marshall lee.

"Don't be a pedophile, be my...

Meanwhile at princess bubblegum's place, Marceline had just arrived after receiving a call from lumpy space princess.

"Alright, let's do it", says Marceline in an excited tone. So the girls take a mushroom from the bag, put it in their mouth, and begin chewing.


End file.
